


[Hanmei Week] Day 4: Hot Chocolate

by Zenaida



Series: Hanmei Week 2017 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, in which mei makes award-winning hot cocoa and hanzo wants a different kind of sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: Mei has won multiple awards for her prized hot cocoa recipe, and everyone on base wants to try it.





	

As she lifts the lid of the pot, a heated puff of sweet-scented steam floods her senses and fogs up her glasses. She removes them quickly, her vision blurred but at least it's fuctional now.

Mei jumps at the feeling of arms circling her waist, but she sees the colors of Hanzo's tattoo and calms quickly. "心爱, you scared me!" she laughed, leaning into his touch.

"My apologies. Lena requested that I ask you when the cocoa would be done," he murmered into her hair.

"Then tell her that it her sweet tooth will be sated shortly, don't worry." Mei went back to stirring the large kettle filled with the delicious liquid, letting out little giggles as Hanzo pecked at the sides of her face and neck. As she placed the lid back on, she spun around in his arms and caught him off-guard, kissing him passionately. Their hands caressed each other's bodies gently, carefully, lovingly.

Footsteps made them stop their impromptu makeout session as they quickly seperated and tried acting like everything was normal. Lena walked in, skipping over to Mei's side. "Mmm, it smells so good in here, Mei! I can hardly wait. How many awards did you say this recipe won again?"

"Three first-places, and one second-place."

"I can smell why!" Lena said with a smile. "When will it be done?"

"Just a few more minutes. I'll call you all in when it's ready."

"Alright, luv!" She turned to Hanzo. "Trying to cheat the line, eh? Thinkin' you could get your cup first because you're flirtin' with the chef?"

"Lena, leave him be!" Mei chuckled, seeing Hanzo get flustered very quickly at the pilot's insinuation. She zipped out of the kitchen with a wink and a giggle.

She turned to check the cocoa again. "Make that ready now," she sighed. "I guess we'll have to continue later." Mei sent her beloved a flirty look, before slinking off to call the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> "心爱" = darling


End file.
